


Give me an A support - Dedue and Felix

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: When Sylvain isn't giving Felix hugs.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses - Give me an A support





	Give me an A support - Dedue and Felix

"Dedue put me down! You bastard put me down NOW!" Felix squirmed and flailed in Dedue's arms like a fish on the shore. 

"You cannot walk. You have injured your leg." Dedue replied bluntly in his monotone of a voice. Felix 's request was ignored as Dedue continued to stroll towards the monastery. 

"If you don't put me down I will pound your chest to powder." Felix hissed as he started an onslaught of punches onto his chest, each blow in quick succession until his limps were blurs. Dedue raised a quizzical eyebrow as he observed his chest not becoming powder. Part of him enjoyed being held tight, being near the hardened muscles of another man. The other part of him loathed any enjoyment of the situation which caused his violent denial.

"What is your chest made from? Heavy Armour?" Felix gasped exasperated as his relentless seemed to be futile. He ceased his attack and folded his arms in front of him, daggers fired from his eyes. 

"No." Dedue replied simply, relieved that Felix had settled down. The feisty swordsman reminded him of a cat hissing and scratching at his foes. 

A little while later after Felix had been treated in the infirmary, he knocked on Dedue's door. Dedue opened the door adorning his normal poker face. "Yes Felix, did you want something?"

Felix scratched the back of his neck in an uncomfortable grace. "I just wanted to thank you, for helping earlier when I injured my leg."

"There is no need to thank me. I was doing my duty for His Highness" Dedue responded as he tried to force a smile from forming. 

"Yes, yes, I know, like you said before, he would be sad if I died. I do need to thank you. I have been unnecessarily harsh with you. You risking your life to free Dimitri, and constantly coming to the aid of your allies in battle, and the work you do in the dining hall and greenhouse, well I thank you. " Felix looked down to his feet as he mumbled his last words. 

"Thank you." Dedue swooped down into a low bow. "You are a good man. You always look out for your friends. You fight to protect them." His face softened as he allowed the minimal smile to grow.

"Yesterday when you carried me I quite like your strong arms. Could you do it again." Felix could feel a blush blossom on his cheeks. 

Dedue found his cheeks turning a little red. "Yes, Felix, please enter."


End file.
